


Иконописец

by fandom_Netflix_Originals, Pamdar



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-11-02 04:06:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20616554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Netflix_Originals/pseuds/fandom_Netflix_Originals, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pamdar/pseuds/Pamdar
Summary: Сабрина вытащила Ника из Ада, но это стоило ему магических сил. Ник учится жить как смертный, и Харви ему в этом помогает. Очень скоро выясняется, что Харви самому нужна помощь.





	Иконописец

Говорят, когда падаешь во сне, то всегда просыпаешься до удара о землю. С Ником такое больше не срабатывало.

Лунный свет из окна рисовал на полу спальни неровный квадрат. В углу светились два кошачьих глаза — Салем внимательно наблюдал за Ником. Он словно говорил: «Я тебе не доверяю. Я слежу за тобой. Я буду рядом, если ты попытаешься ей навредить». Это успокаивало.

Ник сидел на кровати и пытался отдышаться. Он старался не шуметь, но Сабрина все равно проснулась. Она просыпалась каждый раз.

— Опять кошмар? — заботливо спросила Сабрина, кладя руку ему на бедро.

Ник тряхнул головой. Он не был уверен, что голос его послушается. В ушах до сих пор свистел ветер, а перед глазами кружили белые перья.

Не дождавшись ответа, Сабрина протянула руку и взяла с тумбочки заранее приготовленное снадобье.

Во время учебы Нику стоило больше внимания уделять зельеварению. Но он был сосредоточен на изучении заклинаний и теперь остался почти беспомощным.

Раньше ему хватило бы щелчка пальцев, чтобы отогнать любые кошмары. Он сам был ночным кошмаром.

— Вот, выпей, — Сабрина протянула ему бутылочку. Ник сделал пару глотков, голова сразу потяжелела. — Он насылает на тебя плохие сны?

В ее тоне звучала готовность снова спуститься в Ад, хоть прямо сейчас. Ник убрал зелье и свернулся в клубочек, положив голову Сабрине на колени.

— Не думаю, — ответил Ник честно. Иначе кошмары были бы куда страшнее. — Мне кажется, я вижу его сны.

Сабрина ничего не ответила. Она перебирала Нику волосы, пока он не уснул.

Тетя Хильда знала толк в зельях, и остаток ночи прошел спокойно.

***

Утром всегда становилось лучше. Ник обожал минуты, проведенные за совместным завтраком Спеллманов.

В воздухе сладко пахло кофе и тыквенным пирогом с корицей. Зельда читала газету на китайском, Амброуз обсуждал с Хильдой недавние похороны и совершенно безвкусный лиловый гроб покойного, а Сабрина уплетала печенье и делилась новостями из Академии. Ник впервые за долгое время чувствовал себя частью большой семьи.

Он любил разглядывать Спеллманов. Плохие сны — не единственное, что осталось Нику в наследство от Лорда. Обнаружился и еще один побочный эффект. Теперь Ник ощущал гнев, который переполнял Амброуза. Он видел гордыню, скользящую в каждом движении мундштука тети Зельды. А разум тети Хильды затуманивала похоть, стоило ей подумать о предстоящем свидании.

Нужно знать грехи людей, если хочешь склонить их на свою сторону.

Сабрина поймала взгляд Ника и улыбнулась. Сегодня у нее была ярко-красная помада. Сабрина воплощала в себе все смертные грехи сразу.

И это прекрасно, что бы ни писали ложные книги. Амброуз сделает мир чище, когда свершит свою месть. Зельда не позволит никому навредить ковену, потому что для нее это равносильно личному оскорблению, а она не терпит личных оскорблений. Ну а Хильда больше других имеет право на простое физическое удовольствие.

Что до Сабрины, то она всегда была исключительной. Нику казалось, что ему не хватит целой жизни, чтобы узнать каждую ее сторону, восхититься каждым ее пороком и каждой крупицей святости.

Особенно теперь, когда у него была очень короткая жизнь.

Ник наслаждался мгновениями, но завтрак всегда быстро заканчивался. Скоро Сабрина, Зельда и Амброуз уйдут в Академию, Хильда — в магазин, и Ник останется один.

— Уверен, что не хочешь сегодня пойти со мной? — спросила Сабрина, словно прочитала его мысли.

В Академию, где каждый ребенок может сотворить хотя бы простенькое заклинание. Ник не хотел.

— Нет, спасибо, — ответил он. — У меня сегодня большие планы. Я хочу оцифровать пару книг по зельеварению.

Перепечатать вручную, чтобы убить побольше времени.

— Эй, — позвал его Амброуз, когда тетушки вышли из-за стола. — Я знаю этот взгляд. У меня был такой же во время домашнего ареста.

Ник мог только предполагать, насколько плохо выглядит.

— Но знаешь, в чем разница между мной и тобой? — продолжал Амброуз.

Различий много. Амброузу даже во время домашнего ареста дозволялось колдовать. И у него была надежда, что однажды он станет свободен.

— У тебя халат был сексуальнее? — предположил Ник.

— Само собой, — Амброуз кивнул. — А еще я, в отличие от тебя, не мог покидать территорию двора.

Нику нравился двор Спеллманов, особенно кладбище. Он мог часами сидеть на крыльце, любоваться могилами и думать о вечном, к которому больше не принадлежал.

— Он прав, Николас, — Сабрина сжала его ладонь и обеспокоенно свела брови. — Тебе нужно почаще выбираться в город.

Ник вспомнил улицы, наполненные смертными. Когда-то он с удовольствием ухватился бы за эту идею. В те времена, когда был восторженным туристом, а не одним из местных жителей.

— Я подумаю, — пообещал Ник, стараясь звучать убедительнее.

Сабрина выразительно приподняла бровь, но, к счастью, кто-то позвонил в дверь, и она сорвалась, чтобы открыть.

Амброуз остался на месте. Он буравил Ника не менее выразительным взглядом.

— Что? — спросил Ник устало. — Что ты мне предлагаешь делать? Сидеть на лавочке и кормить голубей? Кататься на велосипеде? Играть со смертными друзьями Сабрины в баскетбол?

Дернув плечом, Амброуз посмотрел куда-то Нику за спину и усмехнулся.

— Посмотрите, кто пришел! Какой сюрприз, правда? — Сабрина даже не пыталась изобразить искреннее удивление.

Следом за ней вошел Харви Кинкл и принялся переминаться с ноги на ногу.

— Привет, — неловко поздоровался он. — Я слышал, что ты сегодня свободен. Не хочешь составить мне компанию?

В руках Харви сжимал баскетбольный мяч.

***

В первые дни Амброуз пытался привлечь Ника к бальзамированию, но дело не пошло. В былые времена Ник не брезговал кровавыми ритуалами, но теперь вид смертных, завершивших жизненный путь так рано, заставлял руки трястись.

Поэтому Ник отрабатывал свой кусок вафель в доме Спеллманов, помогая с бумажной работой в похоронном бюро и общаясь с родными умерших. Последнее ему особенно хорошо удавалось — теперь он видел, кто скорбел искренне, а кто желал побыстрее отделаться от покойника, и каждому мог предложить идеально подходящий пакет услуг.

А если Ник чувствовал среди клиентов убийц, то с удовольствием сдавал их тете Зельде. Она, как опытная ведьма, всегда могла найти им применение. По крайней мере, некоторым частям их тел.

Но люди в Гриндейле умирали прискорбно редко, и у Ника уже некоторое время не было работы. Только адская скука могла объяснить то, что он согласился на это безумие.

— Давай повторим, — произнес Ник. — Я должен попасть рыжим мячом в металлическое кольцо? Вы, смертные, так себе представляете веселье?

Вместо ответа Харви пару раз стукнул мячом о бетон и сделал бросок. Загрохотала доска, к которой крепилось кольцо. Две сороки, наблюдающие за ними с крыши дома, повернули головы на шум.

Мяч оказался в корзине. Ник посмотрел на Харви, но тот не выглядел самодовольным.

— Попробуй, — Харви кинул Нику мяч.

Ник без энтузиазма повторил движение Харви, но мяч даже не долетел до доски.

К двум сорокам присоединилась третья и принялась издевательски пялиться на Ника. Он нахмурился, подобрал мяч и попытался еще раз, вложив больше силы.

Мяч перелетел доску. Окружавшая площадку сетка с шумом задрожала.

— Не так просто, как кажется, да? — усмехнулся Харви. В его голосе не было настоящей злобы, но Нику хватило и намека на издевку, чтобы завестись.

Сабрина любит Ника и искренне делает все, чтобы облегчить его новую жизнь. Ник не винил ее за попытки организовать ему досуг.

Но Харви Кинкла Ник живьем сожрет и кости обглодает, если тот даст хоть малейший повод.

Сходив за мячом, Ник принялся неторопливо отбивать его от бетона.

— Почему ты возишься со мной, Кинкл? — Ник делал вид, что искал лучшее место для броска, и кружил вокруг Харви. Ритмичный стук мяча завораживал. — Разве ты не должен проводить время со своей девушкой?

Харви стоял смирно и не повернулся, даже когда Ник принялся отбивать мяч прямо за его спиной. Такой выдержке стоило позавидовать.

— Роза, она… — Харви сделал паузу, но потом все-таки ответил: — Она теперь с Тео. Они всегда были близки. Я должен был догадаться, что этим кончится.

В первые секунды Ник не понял, в чем проблема, но потом до него дошло. Ох уж эти смертные с их моногамией.

Обогнув половину круга, Ник остановился напротив Харви и взял мяч в руки.

— И тебя они не позвали? — спросил Ник.

Харви не отвел взгляд, но на его щеках выступил румянец.

— Нет, они меня не позвали.

— Но ты не против идеи, да? — Ник усмехнулся, неожиданно понимая, что угадал. Надо же, парень с шахты полон сюрпризов.

Харви стыдился своих мыслей, и именно поэтому Ник смог их почувствовать. Лорд обожал стыд — одно из лучших творений Ложного Бога наряду с виной и страданиями. Пообещай человеку богатство и тысячу удовольствий — человек будет долго сомневаться и сопротивляться. Но стоит пообещать избавление от стыда — и он принесет свою душу на тарелочке.

Ник больше не поддерживал Лорда, но все еще считал, что нет ничего плохого в избавлении от стыда.

Повинуясь внезапному приступу милосердия, Ник швырнул Харви мяч и избавил от необходимости отвечать.

Харви принялся методично стучать мячом по бетону площадки, а Ник продолжил ходить вокруг и разглядывать его с любопытством. Тот все еще напоминал парня с плаката семинарии имени Ложного Бога, но что-то изменилось. Харви повзрослел? Или дело в усталости? Ад меняет людей, Ник точно знал. Вопрос только, к лучшему или к худшему.

Он оглянулся. В полдень вторника в Гриндейле было тихо. Дети учились в школе, взрослые работали, и только редкие машины иногда проезжали по дороге.

— Я не знаю, как именно у вас, смертных, все устроено, — произнес Ник. — Но разве ты не должен был после школы поступить в колледж и уехать из этой дыры?

Харви как раз делал бросок — и промахнулся. Ник не без злорадства улыбнулся.

— Я помогаю отцу в шахте, — ответил Харви. — И рисую. Продаю рисунки через интернет. Для этого необязательно жить в большом городе.

Мяч упал у самого края площадки, разбил тонкий лед и остановился посреди лужи. Харви неторопливо сходил за ним, принес назад и принялся отбивать, не замечая или игнорируя грязь на руках.

Порыв холодного ветра заставил Ника поправить шарф. Харви не застегнул куртку и даже не поморщился.

Ник мало понимал в глупых традициях смертных, но кто вообще играет в баскетбол в октябре?

— Серьезно, Кинкл, — Нику надоело играть в игры. Он засунул руки в карманы и спросил: — Почему ты тратишь на меня свое время?

— Сабрина попросила, — честно ответил Харви. Один раз он уже спустился с ней в Ад и все еще готов был исполнить любую ее просьбу. Похоже, это у него навсегда. Ник его не винил, потому что понимал.

— Но… — неожиданно добавил Харви. — Я рад, что выбрался погулять с тобой. Я не могу больше сидеть дома один.

Еще один порыв ветра растрепал его волосы. Ник потер ладони и предложил:

— А как ты смотришь на то, чтобы посидеть у тебя дома вдвоем?

Ник не особенно надеялся на успех, но Харви неожиданно улыбнулся и кивнул.

***

Воздух наполнял аромат прелой листвы, яблок и сладостей. В витринах и на лужайках уже можно было заметить тыквы и скелеты. Гриндейл всегда заранее готовился к Хэллоуину.

Нику впервые предстояло праздновать Хэллоуин по земным традициям, и это угнетало. С другой стороны, мысль о предстоящем дне рождения Сабрины вызывала сладкое предвкушение. Ник еще не решил, какой подарок ей подарит, но знал, что это должно быть нечто особенное.

На лужайке дома Кинклов не нашлось ни одной тыквы, зато на крыше сидело сразу несколько сорок, словно живое украшение. Ник недовольно посмотрел на них, и птицы полетели прочь.

Харви не обратил внимания. Он впустил Ника в дом и произнес:

— Пап, я дома. Это мой друг Николас. Ты не против, если он останется на ужин?

Войдя внутрь, Ник увидел мужчину, который вышел их встречать. Тот неловко переминался с ноги на ногу, как и его сын, но Ник видел, что между ними на самом деле очень мало сходства.

От мужчины несло мерзкими грехами с примесью горьких ноток раскаяния. Так раскаивается алкоголик, когда утром просыпается в луже собственной рвоты. Ничего общего с изящными пороками Спеллманов.

Нику стало противно. Будь его воля, он приказал бы ударить мужчину палкой по спине столько раз, сколько тот поднимал руку на своего ребенка, а потом изгнать из ковена без права на прощение.

Но теперь Нику приходилось привыкать к убогим законам смертных. И Харви, похоже, верил, что его отец исправился. Почему-то не хотелось его расстраивать.

— Да, конечно, — мужчина широко улыбнулся. — Вы учились вместе?

Ник вдруг с отвращением понял: мужчина рад, что у Харви появились «нормальные» друзья. Как он посмел назвать Ника нормальным, пусть только мысленно?

— Не совсем, — Ник улыбнулся, шагнул поближе к Харви и обхватил его рукой за талию. — Мы познакомились при более интимных обстоятельствах.

Отец Харви выглядел так, словно его поразили замораживающим заглятием. Он явно бросил все внутренние силы на то, чтобы не измениться в лице. Ник остался крайне доволен произведенным эффектом, но поразило его другое.

Харви совсем не выглядел неловко. 

— Да, что-то вроде того, — подтвердил он с улыбкой и повел Ника мимо замороженной статуи своего отца дальше по коридору.

Ник откровенно разглядывал Харви, и тот не выдержал:

— Что? Моему отцу давно пора понять, что я уже вырос.

Замораживающее заклятие спало, и до них донесся крик:

— Оставь дверь в свою комнату открытой, Харви!

Харви вздохнул с видом великомученика. Ник понял, что давно так не веселился.

***

У двери в комнату Харви неожиданно остановился.

— Подожди здесь, пожалуйста, — попросил он. — Мне нужно спрятать свои порножурналы и секс-игрушки, разбросанные по кровати.

— Серьезно? — Ник усмехнулся.

Сейчас Харви выглядел куда более смущенным, чем с рукой Ника на талии. Решив подыграть, Ник кивнул и даже отвернулся. 

Пока Ник разглядывал картину корабля на стене, Харви шуршал в комнате. Судя по времени, которое он там провел, из его порножурналов можно было бы собрать неплохую библиотеку.

— Прости, — произнес Харви, когда вернулся. — Проходи.

Ник не знал, что ожидал увидеть. Может быть, аскетичную келью или просто скучную спальню с полосочками на обоях и чрезмерным количеством клетчатых пледов на каждом предмете мебели.

На деле комната Харви оказалась куда интереснее. По углам стояли музыкальные инструменты, а за плакатами и набросками рисунков было не видно стен. Ник подумал, что если отдирать их слой за слоем, то он познает всю жизнь Харви Кинкла вплоть до тех времен, когда тот был маленьким мальчиком и впервые догадался, что на обоях можно рисовать. Это завораживало, как сложное многоуровневое заклинание.

— Хорошо, — Ник демонстративно оглянулся и сел на кровать. — Что теперь? Будем красить друг другу ногти?

Харви задумчиво почесал затылок, словно не планировал, что они зайдут так далеко и не убьют друг друга.

— Хочешь чаю? — наконец нашелся он.

— С удовольствием, — кивнул Ник.

Как только Харви вышел за порог, Ник подскочил и принялся за поиски. Под кроватью ничего не оказалось, как и в тумбочке рядом. Шкаф вообще был закрыт на ключ.

Кому придет в голову запирать шкаф? Ник решил, что незаметно взломать его не получится, и оставил эту идею. Он оглянулся, пытаясь понять, где еще могут быть тайники.

Взгляд упал на письменный стол, на котором валялись горы рисунков. Ник подошел ближе и выдвинул шкафчик. Ну конечно.

Внутри оказался альбом. Ник достал его и бегло пролистал, а потом вернулся к началу и принялся разглядывать каждый набросок.

Сабрина ест пончик, на ее губах осталась сахарная пудра. Сабрина спускается с лестнице в очаровательном платье. Сабрина парит в воздухе, на ее лбу терновый венок, а глаза полностью белые. Сабрина в Аду, кладет мандрагору рядом с телом Ника.

Каждый рисунок сочился любовью. Ник чувствовал, ведь он видел Сабрину точно так же. 

Странно, но Ник больше не ревновал. Не после Ада. Было даже приятно, что кто-то еще осознает, насколько она чудесная.

Ник уже собирался сунуть альбом на место, но следующая страница заставила замереть. На ней был его портрет. Рисунок изображал то самое мгновение на балу, когда Ник вышел против Лорда, чтобы спасти Сабрину.

Харви был дьявольски талантлив. Ник готов был признать, что вышло хорошо. Снедаемый любопытством, он перелистнул страницу.

Последний рисунок превосходил все предыдущие. На нем Ник и Сабрина целовались. Казалось, словно от бумаги исходит свечение.

Ник помнил то мгновение как сейчас — он пришел в себя, увидел лицо Сабрины и понял, что все в его жизни произошло ради этого момента. Им тогда было наплевать и на покрывавший их с головы до ног желтый сок мандрагоры, перемешанный с кровью, и на бушующее вокруг адское пламя. Во всех мирах существовали только они двое.

— Нравится?

Ник поднял глаза и увидел стоящего на пороге Харви. Тот смотрел неуверенно, но не злился. Казалось, он испытывал облегчение, какое испытывают некоторые преступники, когда их, наконец, ловят.

На языке вертелась заготовленная шутка про очень оригинальные порножурналы, но Ник не смог ее произнести.

— Да, — просто сказал он.

Харви выдохнул и грустно улыбнулся.

— Дарю.

Ник был не из тех, кто отказывается от хороших подарков.

***

В этот раз обошлось без удара о землю, но белые перья летали вокруг, забивались в глаза, рот и нос, не давая дышать. Ник отмахивался от них, пока не проснулся.

Сабрина уже не спала. Она сидела на кровати, положив руку Нику на плечо и удерживая его в этом мире. Ее лицо будто светилось.

— Принести зелье? — спросила Сабрина заботливо.

— Не надо, — решил Ник. Он не хотел подсаживаться на всякую дрянь. — Давай просто полежим.

Сабрина улыбнулась и устроилась у него на плече, обхватив рукой поверх одеяла. Некоторое время она ворочалась, словно кошка, которая ищет самое удобное положение. Ник понял, что тепло ее тела помогает успокоиться лучше любого снадобья.

— О чем думаешь? — спросила Сабрина.

Ник любил их ночные разговоры даже больше совместных завтраков. При свете луны они не боялись говорить на любые темы.

— Я думаю, что мы могли бы соблазнить Харви, — честно ответил Ник. Он не видел лицо Сабрины, но мог представить, как поднимаются ее брови.

Сабрина приподнялась на локте и с любопытством на него посмотрела.

— Не знаю, что меня удивляет больше, — сказала она. — Что ты это предложил, или что ты назвал его по имени.

Ее тон был веселым и беззаботным, но в глазах отражался серьезный интерес. Они уже прошли ту стадию, когда ревновали друг друга к любому другому существу с пульсом, и теперь могли спокойно обсудить и такое.

Ник вспомнил тот день, когда предложил Сабрине встречаться одновременно и с ним, и с Харви. Она тогда отказалась, но особо возмущенной не выглядела.

— Я не говорю, что мы должны ворваться к нему в спальню прямо сейчас, — уточнил Ник, гладя Сабрину по руке. — Но мы могли бы, как думаешь? Теоретически.

Сабрина улыбнулась и потянулась за поцелуем, потом сказала:

— Он бы не устоял, ведь мы с тобой такие красавчики.

Ник вспомнил рисунок. Похоже, именно так Харви и считал.

— Я должен был раньше понять, что у Харви есть вкус, ведь он встречался с тобой, — принялся рассуждать Ник. — Но я думал, что он простой как кусок дерева. А сегодня я увидел его рисунки. Демоны, ведьмы... Он рисует ужасных адских созданий так, словно не встречал в жизни ничего более завораживающего. У нас куда больше общего, чем мне казалось.

Сабрина задумчиво водила пальцем по руке Ника. 

— А еще он симпатичный. Не такой красавчик, как мы с тобой, но тоже ничего, да? 

Нику нравилось направление, которое приняли мысли Сабрины. Он собирался разжечь из этой искры бушующее пламя.

— Только представь, какие открываются перспективы, — начал Ник, медленно скользя ладонью по телу Сабрины. — Ему нравится смотреть на нас. Мы могли бы привязать его к креслу и заняться любовью у него на глазах. Он бы сгорал от желания и невозможности к себе прикоснуться. 

Запах похоти, самого сладкого из грехов, разливался по комнате. Ник продолжил:

— Или ты могла бы сидеть на троне и командовать нами. Я знаю, что тебе бы понравилось. Ты могла бы приказать мне взять его, и мы устроили бы настоящее шоу у твоих ног, только для тебя. 

Сабрина выбралась из объятий, оседлала Ника и потерлась об него сквозь одеяло.

Ник знал, что был ее первым сексуальным партнером, и ни секунды не жалел, что ждал так долго. Как он и предполагал, Сабрина очень быстро вошла во вкус и с тех пор поражала его своей фантазией и темпераментом. Поражала так, что ради нее он готов был пересмотреть свои представления об отношениях и перестать встречаться с несколькими людьми одновременно.

Но Харви… Харви — это другое. Харви всегда принадлежал Сабрине, а значит, теперь и Нику тоже.

— Но знаешь, что мы сделаем в первую очередь? Мы возьмем его с двух сторон, и его мир перевернется навсегда.

— Николас Скрэтч, ты ведь понимаешь, что теперь тебе придется ответить за все сказанное? — прошептала Сабрина многообещающе.

— Я очень на это надеюсь, — улыбнулся Ник.

Он знал, что после сегодняшней ночи белые перья ему еще долго не приснятся.

***

— Но как? — Ник бросил джойстик на кровать. — Ты не мог победить, я ведь пальнул в тебя огненным шаром!

— Я прикрылся щитом, — Харви невинно улыбался.

— Неправдоподобная игра. Ни один щит не выдержит жар адского пламени, — заверил Ник. Потом подумал и добавил: — Разве что сделать крепления из дамасской стали, а древесину взять с самого Ковчега…

— Думаю, у меня был именно такой, — подтвердил Харви с серьезным видом.

— Конечно, — хмыкнул Ник, но спорить не стал.

Ему нравилось приходить к Харви. Здесь Ник не чувствовал себя лишенным сил инвалидом. Он даже подумал, что сегодня сможет остаться на ужин. Отец Харви обещал рагу с баклажанами.

Странно, но мистер Кинкл относился к Нику очень радушно. Может быть, люди все-таки меняются. В один из вечеров он даже подождал, пока Харви уйдет на кухню, и шепнул:

— Заглядывай почаще, Николас. С тобой он хоть из комнаты выходит. А все остальное время сидит у себя и рисует-рисует-рисует, как ополоумевший. Я переживаю.

С тех пор Ник принялся внимательнее наблюдать за Харви. На первый взгляд тот вел себя так же, как и всегда. Но он казался уставшим, будто хронически не высыпался.

Даже та часть Гриндейла, которая принадлежала смертным, не была обычной. Проклятая земля притягивала разных тварей. Почти каждая местная семья прятала свои потусторонние скелеты в шкафу, которые доставались лишь на Хэллоуин. Видеть будущее, разговаривать с призраками или превращаться в похотливых демонов в этом городе было в норме вещей.

Поэтому Ник не понимал, как Харви умудрился дожить до своих лет.

Ник огляделся. На письменном столе теперь стояла игрушка — тряпичный Джек с головой тыквы. От него пахло так, словно его постирали в кастрюле с глинтвейном. Опьяняющий запах разливался по комнате. 

Ник постарался, набивая куклу специями и травами. Он был в состоянии сделать приличный работающий оберег и без своих магических сил.

Когда Харви получил подарок, то посмотрел в ответ с такой искренней благодарностью, что Ник начал понимать, почему Сабрина его до сих пор любила.

— Не могу поверить, что ты знаешь, как сделать щит, способный отразить огненный шар, — произнес Харви, выдергивая Ника из размышлений. — Тебе нужно написать книгу. Практическая магия для чайников.

Ник внимательно посмотрел на него, ища подвох. С каких пор Харви научился читать мысли? От этого города всего можно ожидать.

Но Харви смотрел в ответ с чистой искренностью, и тогда Ник решился. Он приблизился и зашептал:

— Я напишу книгу. Такую, каких раньше не знал магический мир. Новый Темный Завет. Ведьмы и колдуны должны знать, как все было. Они должны знать правду про Лилит и про Сабрину. Особенно про Сабрину. Они должны знать, кто подарил им надежду.

Ник делился своей сокровенной мечтой, которая помогала ему не скатиться в омут отчаяния после потери сил, и Харви стоило бы это ценить. 

Мысль о книге поселилась в голове у Ника давно, но он не мог ее оформить. Будто чего-то не хватало. Когда он увидел рисунки Харви, то понял, чего именно.

Харви выглядел завороженным, и Ник продолжил:

— Хочешь стать иллюстратором? Давай, Кинкл! Сабрина — наш Лазарь, я буду ее верным пророком, а ты — преданным иконописцем. Люди должны видеть ее так, как мы видим. Она это заслуживает.

Харви понимал, Ник чувствовал это. Может быть, единственный из всех смертных — понимал. Они сидели так близко, и Ник замер, ожидая ответа, легкого кивка, хоть чего-нибудь.

На окно села сорока и нагло стукнула клювом в стекло. Через пару мгновений к ней присоединились еще две.

— Я не могу, — Харви зажал ладонями уши, прижал лоб к коленям. Его голос сорвался. — Нет, я не могу, они не позволят мне рисовать для кого-то еще.

— Эй, Кинкл… — Ник на мгновение растерялся от такого резкого изменения настроения.

— Уходи, — попросил Харви, не глядя на него.

Ник поднялся, чувствуя, как из глубины его черной души поднимается гнев. Как они посмели?

Одними оберегами тут не обойтись. Похоже, пришло время сделать официальное заявление. 

А еще вломиться посреди ночи в спальню Харви.

***

— Привет, Харви! — весело крикнула Сабрина и принялась долбить кулаком по стеклу, наверняка перебудив всю округу. — Не спишь?

По ту сторону показался Харви. Он посмотрел на нее ошарашенно, но окно все-таки открыл. Ник помог Сабрине забраться внутрь и тут же влез следом.

— Сабрина? Ник? — Харви удивленно уставился на них. Его глаза покраснели, лицо осунулось и побледнело. Руки были перемазаны в краске. 

— Полночь — не лучшее время для рисования, — заметил Ник. — Свет плохой.

По комнате плясали оранжевые блики. Харви глянул в сторону шкафа. Ник проследил его взгляд и увидел, что дверцы распахнуты, а за ними сияет портал в иной мир.

В тот, из которого они вернулись совсем недавно. 

— Сабрина, я… — начал Харви, но осекся. Сабрина шагнула к нему и нежно погладила по щеке.

— Все в порядке, — с улыбкой заверила она.

— Некоторые демоны обожают цепляться к художникам и поэтам, — поделился знаниями Ник. — Они питаются их энергией, пока не высосут все до капли. Наверное, ты подцепил их во время прогулки по Аду.

Со стороны шкафа донеслись обеспокоенные шепотки. Ник почувствовал холодный гнев Сабрины и предвкушающе улыбнулся:

— Но они понятия не имеют, с кем связались.

Сабрина шагнула к шкафу, и от нежности, с которой она смотрела на Харви, не осталось ни следа. Кольнуло сожаление, что Ник больше не может помочь ей, но все чувства вскоре смыло восторгом от увиденного.

— Я — Сабрина Эдвина Диана Спеллман, — заявила Сабрина громко. — Дочь Эдварда Спеллмана и Дианы Спеллман, племянница Зельды Спеллман и Хильды Спеллман. Та, что свергла Темного Лорда. Та, что получила благословение Первой Ведьмы.

Шепотки стали громче, блики забегали по стенам быстрее. Сабрина расставила руки, и поднявшийся ветер растрепал ее волосы.

Из портала вылетели три сороки и набросились на нее, но добраться не успели — Сабрина бросила в них горсть земли, и птицы в агонии забились за полу.

— Услышьте то, что я вам скажу! — воскликнула Сабрина.

Харви стоял, завороженно наблюдая за происходящим. Ник подошел к нему, приобнял за плечи и шепнул в самое ухо:

— Впечатляет, правда?

О да, это впечатляло. Харви не нужно было отвечать — Ник чувствовал его восторг и желание.

Сабрина тем временем продолжала:

— Вы нарушили волю Лилит и понесете наказание! Пусть тринадцать из вас обратятся в проклятую землю, и тринадцать из вас проведут сто лет в заточении льда, а оставшиеся тринадцать пусть разлетятся по Аду и донесут мое слово. Любой, кто посмеет напасть на этого человека, познает силу моего гнева!

Сороки с жалобным клекотом рассыпались на кусочки земли. Портал полыхал, блики на стенах скакали в бешеном танце. Ник знал, что весть вскоре разнесется по всему Аду. Он довольно улыбнулся.

Сабрина свела руки вместе, и створки шкафа с грохотом закрылись. Тут же стало темно и тихо, и только горсть земли на полу напоминала о том, что что-то произошло.

— Харви! — тон Сабрины снова стал обеспокоенным. Она подошла к Харви, положила руку ему на щеку. — Ты в порядке?

— Я… — Харви накрыл ее ладонь своей. Он виновато ответил: — Они угрожали навредить вам, если я кому-нибудь расскажу.

— Они не смогли бы навредить нам, — сделав ударение на последнем слове, заверил его Ник. — И они больше не смогут навредить тебе.

Харви все еще выглядел потерянным, и тогда Сабрина приблизилась и нежно поцеловала его в губы.

Ник не мог не признать — это было красиво.

Харви прервал поцелуй, непонимающе посмотрел на Сабрину, потом перевел взгляд на Ника. Мысленно он умолял все объяснить и перестать мучить его ложными надеждами.

Ох уж эти смертные. Ник подошел к нему, обхватил ладонью за шею и решительно прижался к его губам своими. 

Ник многое не любил в смертных, но в одном он отдавал им должное — они быстро приспосабливались. Наверное, дело в короткой жизни и подсознательном нежелании терять ни мгновения.

Только пару секунд Харви двигался неуверенно, но потом ответил на поцелуй с такой страстью, будто наконец проснулся от долгого сна и дорвался до давно желанного. Ник одобрительно погладил его по шее.

Они оторвались друг от друга. Харви выглядел слегка ошарашенным, но не недовольным. Власть демонов спадала, и цвет возвращался на его лицо.

— Вообще-то мы пришли, чтобы соблазнить тебя, — сказала Сабрина с улыбкой и подмигнула. — Демоны нам случайно под руку подвернулись.

Она успела снять с себя одежду, оставшись в кружевном красном белье. Ник знал, что ее ведьминская часть требовала закончить ритуал и взять смертного, который принадлежит ей. А ее человеческая часть жаждала дарить и принимать любовь. Двойственность природы Сабрины делала ее непобедимой и столь желанной.

Ник был уверен, что после такого зрелища у Харви нет шансов. Тот еще раз взглянул на Ника, увидел в его взгляде подтверждение сказанного и одним резким движением стянул футболку через голову.

— Наверное, это значит, что ты согласен, — произнесла Сабрина, взяла Харви за руку и повела в сторону кровати. Тот только кивал, будто не доверял своему голосу.

Некоторое время Ник наблюдал, как Сабрина и Харви помогают друг другу избавиться от остальной одежды. Они действовали слаженно, нежно касаясь друг друга в разных местах. Зрелище завораживало.

— Ты не против, если я буду смотреть? — спросил Ник, когда поймал взгляд Харви.

Ответ удивил и превзошел все самые смелые ожидания. 

— Я тебя три круга Ада на себе тащил, — произнес Харви просто, глядя снизу вверх. В его голосе было столько тепла и искренности, что у Ника закружилась голова. — Я хочу, чтобы ты участвовал.

Если бы Харви захотел заниматься любовью только с Сабриной, то Ник принял бы его выбор, но такой вариант нравился ему куда больше. Судя по озорным огонькам, которые зажглись в глазах Сабрины, не ему одному.

Ник быстро разделся и залез на кровать. Он присоединился к Сабрине, они вместе принялись исследовать тело Харви, гладить его ладонями, иногда переплетая пальцы. У него было красивое тело, и Ник чувствовал, как возбуждение становится все сильнее, когда он воображал открывающиеся перспективы.

— Что… — начал Харви. — Что мы будем делать?

— Мы можем делать все, что захотим, — многообещающе произнесла Сабрина, поцеловала Харви и отодвинулась.

Она с удобством устроилась на подушках в изголовье кровати, подогнула колени и развела ноги, облизала указательный палец и погладила себя. На ангельском лице расцвела дьявольская улыбка. 

Харви разглядывал ее с восхищением, к которому не примешивалось ни капли стыда. Ник обнял его со спины за плечи, давая почувствовать собственное возбуждение, и зашептал на ухо:

— Смотри внимательно, Харви. Мы — единственные в мире, кому доступна эта несвятая прекрасная картина. Нарисуй ее такой для меня.

Харви медленно кивнул, давая сокровенное обещание. Ник уткнулся носом в его волосы, вдыхая сладкий запах желания, надеясь запомнить каждую деталь этого вечера. 

— Мы можем делать все, что захотим, — произнес Ник. — Что ты хочешь, Харви?

Вместо ответа Харви устремился к Сабрине, принялся покрывать осторожными поцелуями ее груди и живот, словно поклонялся святыне, потом опустился ниже и остановился между ее ног. Отличный выбор.

Некоторое время Ник просто наслаждался зрелищем. Потом Сабрина запустила пальцы в волосы Харви и прижала его к себе, а сама жадно и торжествующе посмотрела на Ника. От ее взгляда по венам разливался жар. Как и в первый раз, когда они были вместе, как и каждый раз.

Ник приблизился к Харви и ободряюще провел ладонью по его спине вдоль позвоночника, потом между ягодиц. Тот вздрогнул и потянулся за лаской. 

У них будет еще много ночей, и Ник сможет изучить тело Харви, как изучил тело Сабрины. Узнать все, что ему нравится, что заставляет вздрагивать и трястись от желания. И он научит его всему, что знает сам, чтобы подарить Сабрине в два раза больше удовольствия. 

Харви убрал одну руку с бедра Сабрины и попытался подрочить себе, но Ник помешал и сам сжал ладонью его член. 

— Тихо-тихо, — прошептал Ник, наклонившись ниже. — Не торопись. Сможешь кончить после нашей дамы, договорились?

Издав громкий стон, Харви принялся быстрее двигать головой. Сабрина прикрыла глаза и часто задышала — верный знак, что она уже близко. 

Ник не выдержал и прижался членом между ягодиц Харви, принялся ритмично тереться и дрочить ему. Все казалось таким правильным и таким настоящим, словно недостающая деталь пазла встала на свое место. 

Сабрина вцепилась в подушки и выгнула спину от наслаждения. Ник не стал мучить Харви дольше и за несколько движений довел до разрядки, а сам кончил ему между ягодиц. Может быть, в другой раз он будет изводить его бесконечно, заставляя молить об освобождении, но не сегодня.

Харви лег справа от Сабрины, обняв ее рукой. Ник устроился слева, наслаждаясь сладкими минутами блаженства.

Это было правильно. Содружество мира ведьм и мира смертных, они трое — все так, как должно быть. Ник чувствовал, как его душа наполняется теплом, и в ней не остается больше места для Дьявола.

— День рождения начался отлично, — счастливо произнесла Сабрина.

— А ведь он только начался, — поддержал Харви многозначительно. Нужно было соблазнить его куда раньше. Нужно было куда раньше его полюбить.

Ник знал, что напишет книгу, которая прогремит на весь магический мир, и расскажет, как все было на самом деле. Но самые сокровенные моменты он оставит только для себя, и сегодняшняя ночь войдет в их число.


End file.
